Cirelondiel
by HighlanderQueen
Summary: She's an Elf with a love for adventure. There is someone back home who wants her to love him as well. Chapter 2 REVISED! Update based on Reviews!
1. My Travels

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Tolkien owns all the characters from the books and the layout belongs to Peter Jackson and his team. All I own is Cirelondiel and the weird things she thinks of. That's it. And if you sue me, you won't get much, perhaps a piece of shirt fuzz...

(Elves, Hobbits, Men, Dwarves, and Wizards were not harmed in the making of this insanity)

Calm. Nothing but the feeling of quiet calmness was present on the path through the Shire. Gandalf the Grey was on his way to Hobbiton to take part of Bilbo's 111th birthday celebration. He was humming a tune that he didn't fully remember, but was slowly retaining memory of it. He was chewing on his pipe as the one horse cart went along. Humming. Humming. Never before has such a beautiful scene taken place….

Well. I think I should do something about that.

Who am I? My name is Cirelondiel, daughter of Erurainon, loyal guardto the Lady of Light.  
You guessed it, I'm an Elf.I'm 6 feet tall and I have my father's silver-blue eyes and my mother's light brown hair.  
I am on my last journey with Gandalf, whom I've been traveling with for 50 years, before I return home to serve my Lady and aid my sister in her upcoming wedding.

However, I doubt that you really want to hear my life story, so I will now get back to what I was talking about a moment ago.

So as Gandalf rides along, oblivious to all things around him, I ride my horse, Cugu, full gallop past him. I whoop as I go and all the excitement nearly knocks that silly hat off his head.

"_Mîr_!_"_ He shouts after me.

You know, I love it when he calls me that. Not only is it a sign of affection, but it means he's not angry with me. Ever. Oh, Valar. I love being a female.

I don't want to push whatever grace I was given though, so I turn around and face him, just to make him happy. Wasn't that nice?

"Yes, my dear Gandalf?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster. This is so much fun.

"Why must you be such a nuisance? I know you weren't raised to be one."

"Gandalf, I have blamed them before, I shall do it again. It was Rumil and Orophin who turned me into who you see today."

He still didn't look too pleased, but he was breaking. He's too soft a wizard. Isn't that sweet? I don't care if I've already said it. I'll say it again. I love being a female.

"And you truly think I'm a nuisance, my dear sir? What have I don't to gain such a heavy title? You claim yourself that we need a form of diversion, entertainment and all things pleasurable every now and again. Have you not?"

He sighs, defeated; oh, he can continue this argument if he wanted to, but I always win in the end and he knows that.

"Alright, my dear _Mîr_, you are right. Please, however, don't try to surprise me anymore. It's a wonder I'm still alive with all of the frights you have given me."

"Of course, Gandalf. Have I ever disobeyed your requests?" I pause as he gives me this…look. One of which I don't really like, "Alright, so I did disobey one time. An Elf can make mistakes too, right?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Come, some will think we are late."

"Although that is not the case. Am I correct in saying so?"

"Quite."

I've never been to the Shire. I've never seen a Hobbit either. You see, I did not join Gandalf on his journeys until 10 years after his adventure with Bilbo. Gandalf would tell me the story of Little Bilbo's Adventure in great detail every night and tell me of Hobbit mannerisms.

We're going along and I can hear someone coming. If they wanted to surprise us, they should have been quieter. And…out pops little Frodo. He's such a cute little bugger! He and Gandalf discuss the business of whether or not Wizards are ever late and the subject of never missing Bilbo's birthday. That was when I was noticed by the little Halfling. He stared at me with great wonder for so long (without speaking, mind you) that I began to wonder if I had a hair out of place or something in my teeth. So, to ease the extremetension, I introduce myself; seeing as how the Great Host Gandalf wouldn't.

"_Mae govannen_…uh, I mean, Hello." I have to remember that I'm not with the Elves yet…

"Hello!" He said, almost as if he were being snapped back to reality from a daydream.

I smile and he smiles back. I've fallen in love immediately with the little guy! I just want to hug him.

AND WE'RE OFF! (Ha, sorry.)

I listened to the two talking about the outside world and I would correct Gandalf if he exaggerated or forgot something.

I can tell that the Hobbits here have never seen an Elf before. Hobbity children follow, not only for the fireworks Gandalf brought, but to see what the creature on the enormous horse was. I smiled and waved my fingers at each one; I admit it. I've fallen for not just Frodo, but for all of them! I want to take one home with me, they're so adorable!Gandalf decides to show off by making some small firecrackers explodes. Honestly. And he was calling ME a nuisance? Males.

After a bit, Frodo says farewell and jumps from the cart. I'm happyto know that Gandalf is glad he is back.

We kept passing little gardens and Hobbit holes until we stopped at a stately hole with a tree on top.

Gandalf gets out and proceeds to the round door. I guess I should follow, eh?

Well, here we go…

DURING THE PARTY, RIGHT BEFORE BILBO'S SPEECH

After hours of dancing and being offered more ale than I have had in the last 50 years. I was becoming weary. I'm incapable of being tired, but this is as close as it gets I suppose…

I've found, during my time here, that these little creatures can be quite the pranksters and troublemakers. Take that Merry and Pippin for instance. Their act of ignorance and, well, stupidity, blew up in their faces. Literally. Though, you can't help but love them. They've got the sweetest faces and they know how to treat a female. ANYWAY, Gandalf put me in charge of making sure they do the dishes while he watches the cart of fireworks. I had an interesting conversation with those two, about food and such, and we became fast friends.

Oh, look. Bilbo's speaking.

While I'm thinking about it, I'm not quite comfortable around him yet. Gandalf said to not judge and to be patient. I promised him that I would, as always. But, was it just me, or did he seem engrossed with the contents of his pocket on his vest?

Bilbo's still speaking…my attention is wandering…he's getting nervous now…still talking, only quieter... He just disappeared! Well, that was different…

Needless to say, Hobbiton went into a crazed uproar. By the Valar are they LOUD! Yelling and shouting and carrying on… was it really necessary? My ears rang for hours!

Gandalf told me stay in the field with the little things to try and regain some order, which was hard to do. You would think that a creature who is 6 feet tall could get the attention of a 3 foot one. Ha, I wish!

Then, one had the brilliant idea to serve yet more food and ale.

Everything went right back to normal. It was almost as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened…

From there, my evening went like this:

I stayed awhile, making sure everything stayed at a dull roar. I danced a bit with Merry and Pippin and told stories of magic and adventure to the little hobbits.I thenwent to the Green Dragon with Frodo and his gardener friend Sam. While there, I satand watched the Troublesome Duo dance on tables and I met Rosie Cotton. (I can see why Sam likes he so much, she's a pretty one. Very sweet too.) After all this, I leave with Frodo but go my own way to check on Cugu and enjoy the silence of the night.

AND SO, an hour or two later, I look over and find Gandalf preparing to leave…without me.

Author's note: Ok, is this better than the previous version? Please let me know. I will revise the other chapter if this one gets good reviews.Please don't flame me! I will take helpful criticism, however. Sending me a review that just says "SUE" won't help me any. The key word is "HELPFUL", ok?  
By the way, I love all of you who reviewed for the previous version of this story! You have made this improvement possible!

LOVE,  
chelseypudge

Elvish: (I'm not good at it, so it will be limited in everything I write.)

(All credit goes to http: well met

Cugu (coo-goo) Dove

Mîr (meer) Jewel

Cirelondiel (Keer-ay-lohnd-ee-ell) Chelsey (ME!)

Erurainon (Air-oo-rye-nonn) My dad's real name, which I won't share.


	2. Home Sour Home

Review Responses:

MadAniviel- Thanks SO much! You've been such a moral booster! I hope that the changes I've made to this chapter will be pleasing!

Jousting Elf with a Sabre- I shall take your advice an update more often!

SilverTearz- Thanks! You're so great! I hope I've toned down the Mary-Suishness, however. But I will make sure that she plays a good prank in here!

Jinxeh- I am very proud of my Mary-Sue. It took me a long time to make her who she is. I will try to make her funny in this chapter!

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Tolkien owns all the characters from the books and the layout belongs to Peter Jackson and his team. All I own is Cirelondiel and the weird things she thinks of. That's it. And if you sue me, you won't get much.

(Elves, Hobbits, Men, Dwarves, and Wizards were not harmed in the making of this insanity)

Did I do something to anger him? If I did, what was it? Was he leaving to protect me in some way? We decided that I would travel with him for a week more, at the least…

Many other thoughts flew through my head as I ran across the little town. I ran as though my life depended on it, an perhaps it did…

It didn't take me long to reach where he was standing. After all, I am in a town built for people half my size…

When I got there, all I wanted to do was yell at him for even thinking of leaving me. But one look in his eyes said that he wasn't up for it. Darn, I so felt like yelling too…

"Gandalf?"

"_Mîr_, my dear…I must go. And I must go without you by my side."

"Why, Gandalf?"

I then tried to lighten the mood. I hate tear-filled moments, they're just so…heart-wrenching…

"Is it because of my pranks? You did say"

"It is not because of your pranks, _Mîr_. I was about to tell you to prepare to leave…then Galadriel spoke to me."  
Well, my plan failed, didn't it?

"Galadriel? Why would she speak to you, Gandalf? We're so far from her borders."

"It's time for you to go home, my child."

Home? Now? I am not to return for a week! And I'm not altogether thrilled about seeing my sister and father again. We didn't exactly part on the highest of terms…

"I know what you are thinking, my dear." The old man said quietly, "But I cannot go against the Lady's wishes. You, of all creatures, should know this. She requests that you become a member of the Guard."

"Gandalf…" I said slowly, trying to contain my anger, "You know that I like to spend as little time there as possible, I cannot stand being in one spot for an extended"

"CIRELONDIEL! I WILL ARGUE WITH YOU NO FURTHER!"

Oooh, boy. Yup, I was in serious trouble. I haven't heard him say my real name in years, since the last time he was seriously angry with me. That was bad and this was bad…

He sighed deeply as tears formed in my eyes.

"_Mîr_, I have no power over the past. I know that certain faces haunt your dreams, both in waking and in sleep." He said, holding my hand tightly, looking at me with his grandfather-like eyes. "However, everything happens for a reason. Your future lies in The Golden Wood, not with me. If it will heal your hurts, know that that I tried to keep you with me. If only a short while longer"

"Very well, I will go home. My father should be pleased" my voice dripped with sarcasm as they were spoken.

I hated the idea. Ever since my mother left for the Undying Lands, my father has never been the same. He became distant and duty consumed him. He then began to think of me as inferior to my sister, Náriel.

This, in turn, inspired me to travel. But, I must do what Gandalf and the Lady requests. Or I'll never hear the end of it. Sigh

It has been over a week since I have last seen Gandalf. I miss him so…His stories, the way he laughed when I did something stupid, the way he jumped when I come out of nowhere…Valar, I'm pathetic…Urg.

But, no time for that. I am approaching the Golden Wood. My heart quickens with each step I take. I will be seeing those I have not seen for many a year. I'll be seeing the only one who truly understood my plight, though. So, perhaps it won't be entirely painful.

FLASHBACK

I sat in the _flet _with the two brothers, Orophin and Rumil. We were laughing over the last prank we played on Haldir, who had been my best friend for as long as I could remember.

Dumping tree sap all over arrows is quite fun by the way. (Evil Grin)

Today, we thought about our next victim. My sister. She was going to pay a visit to her beloved Rumil, whom she was engaged to, but they're marriage was put on hold for awhile because happiness was a bad thing to my father at the time.

Sadly, dear Rumil would not take part in said activities. So, Orophin and I recruited Haldir to help us put honey in my loving sister's shampoo. Evil Grin This would be good!

Let's make a longs story short, shall we? Well: she became a gooey mess; she told Father; Father became angry; and finally, Father yelled and stated that I was a useless elf that would never contribute to society like Náriel.

So yeah, I left.

END FLASHBACK

My thoughts came to a crashing halt when I felt arrows digging in to my back and then more arrows magically appearing in my FACE!

I like arrows so much more when I am controlling them.

AAAAANNNNNDDDDD…..Cue the cheesy Heroic Theme.

Here comes Haldir. Still as stiff as he was when I left. It's good to know some things don't change. Yeah, uh-huh, right.

Once he realizes that I'm the childhood friend, things get mushy. Oooooh, yay. Joy all around. Well, if he wasn't so proud, anyway. I had to settle for a VERY tight bear hug and a kiss on the forehead. Gee, did he MISS ME!

Yeah, Rumil hasn't really forgiven me yet. (Surprise, Surprise) Orophin looked happy to see me again, however. I'm so glad too, I mean, two out of three brothers is pretty good, right?

Orophin and Haldir update me on everything that has happened for the last 50 years:

I found that Orophin is attracted to a very pretty she-elf. I'm impressed! Not only is it not a one night thing, she's actually quite pleasant! AND intelligent.

Haldir hasn't really changed much. He's still a workaholic, which is fine with me. Change is good and all, but too much makes me insane. He smiles at me more though, which is intriguing.

Well, the good mood had to end sooner or later. It's time to visit my "family".

Makes unladylike gutteral noises

I'll be alright. Haldir is going with me to offer moral support.

So, off I go.

Author's note: OK! What did you think? Is it better than the previous version on this chapter? Please tell me! If it is, I will actually write a new chapter and not change one that was up!

ChelseyPudge


End file.
